


Blood and Two Rusted bands

by loveofmonstersandroses



Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofmonstersandroses/pseuds/loveofmonstersandroses
Summary: requested continuation
Series: Dark Skies and Screams in the Air [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564180
Kudos: 2





	Blood and Two Rusted bands

Chapter 2 Blood and Two rusted bands

(y/n) Watched them they were a real family vampire. This was a feeling he had not felt in a long time. He didn’t want it to vanish from his life at this moment. break the silence. (y/n) thought. He looked up as they were turning to leave “would you like to come inside I have blood Animal I can see your animal drinkers from your gold hues in your eyes.” (y/n) offered. Carlisle raised an eyebrow. “You keep blood? Why would you do that?” Carlisle asked they all looked confused “Well I am part vampire.” (y/n) reviled causing them to look confused even more. “But we can hear your heartbeat,” Rosalie said confused stepping forward. ”Come inside and I will tell you I don’t think a host should speak without clothes least that’s what my mother would say.”( Y/N) told them noticed. Some of them looked shocked Edward narrowing his brow as a step back inside grabbed a shirt of the chair pulling it over his shoulders. Then opening the fridge setting out bottles of animal blood collected in beer bottles. They all walked in looking around “This is very kind of you.” Esme breathed nodding passing her a bottle. “Why do you keep bottles of blood why not just hunt?” Jasper asked picking up one popping the cap off. “How are you a half-vampire anyway?” Alice bounced. “One question at a time Alice don’t overwhelm him.” Carlisle breathed “This is an awesome man thanks.” Emmett grinned. (y/n) smiled nodded sipping the bottle “Takes the edge off if I wake up have a headache.” (y/n) answered which it did if he worked too long shifts or just went too long without eating so keeping blood at home in the fridge was a good alternative to having to run out and hunt. This just meant that (y/n) hunts were an all-day event of catching as many animals as he could to fill the fridge. Sharing right now was worth it because it meant for a moment, I got to see what a family was like again. “How are you an only part vampire?” Alice asked again excited smiling. (y/n) couldn’t help but chuckle at her overexcited nature. “I was born this way my mother was bear sifter my father was a vampire.” (y/n) explained sipped the bottle. Everyone looked bewildered and confused “That’s not possible is it?” Rosalie asked caught between shock and wishing for something I could see in her eyes. “maybe because her mother was party human is why it worked.” Carlisle was theorizing I could see the numbers and calculations running threw his head. “Are there others like you?” Jasper worried tone. I could see this guy was worried if more of my kind would attack him. “Not anymore..” I said then I looked around that Red-haired boy wasn’t here. Edward yeah that’s his name. I set down my bottle “Excuse me.” (y/n) told everyone they just agreed you looked around the room he wasn’t in the kitchen or living room or bathroom. Walking down the hall you walked into your private bedroom. Growl escaped (y/n) throat as then the weather outside started turning dark it started making the house shake from what he saw. He should have been rational he should have kept his head together but this red-haired vampire was holding the last thing (y/n) had of his parent's long chain with two rusted bands. It felt like a hurricane was shaking the house lighting was echoing all around. Edward spun around and gasped dropping the chain. Seeing the chain mistreated in such of fashion he lost all sense of composure all he could see was red he lunged over grabbed him by the back of his neck he screamed. I held his neck so tight he couldn’t move unless he wanted his neck to crack. He dragged him out of the house threw Edward out the front door. “OUT! All of you out now!” (y/n) screamed all of them rushed out the door. “Edward what did you do!?” Rosalie snapped. “Nothing I just wanted to find out who he was it was just some rusted bands!” Edward scoffed. It took everything in (y/n) not to shift rip this little red-haired vampire into pieces. “Edward, how could you?!” Esme snapped. “Don’t ever come back here unless you want to die a most painful death. With a lightning bolt moving through every cell in your body.” I clenched my teeth held out my hand lighting hit the ground all around them some of them screamed jumping. I went back into the house slammed the door almost breaking the hinges. I breathed “I am very disappointed in you Edward.” I heard Carlisle say as I walked back to the room, I picked up the chain. (y/n) slumping down on the floor holding the chain to his head. There it was again the silence. You will never escape the silence or the violence inside your head. try so hard to escape it comes back it always comes back (y/n) though. Breathed holding the rings chain in his hands as though he was praying for it to stop all the pain to stop but there was just silence.


End file.
